


Lost and Found

by StrikerStiles



Series: Step by step [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tony,sen iyi misin?” Steve kaşlarını çatmış,bütün bu konuşmaya anlam vermeye çalışıyordu.<br/>“Elbette iyiyim.Çünkü insanların markete gidip 5 saatte dönmeleri çok normal bir şey!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye Krematoryum'la yaptığımız challenge sonucu yazılmıştır.  
> Keyword:Liste

Önüne bir kağıt parçası konduğunda Tony Stark bir şemayla ilgili Jarvis'le tartışmakla meşguldü.

“Bu nedir?” eğilip baktığında bir liste gördü.Steve'in eski model,okunaklı el yazısıyla yazılmıştı.

“Alışverişe gideceğim.İstediğin bir şey varsa-” 

Tony iç çekip ona baktı.

“Bir yere gitmene gerek yok Rogers,internetten sipariş diye bir şey icat oldu-”

“Biraz çıkıp dolaşmak bana iyi gelecek.” 

Her zamanki gibi,Steve Rogers bunu kendi bildiği yoldan halledecekti.Tony bazen onu gerçekten anlamıyordu,internet çağının en büyük kazanımlarından biri de buydu,her şeyi evinin rahatlığında elde edebilmek.

“Dışarıda kar yağıyor.” diye mırıldandı onu vazgeçirebileceğini düşünerek.

“Ve? Üşüyecek halim yok Tony-”

“Evet,tabii çünkü hava 30 dereceyken yorgana sarılıp yatan benim-”

Tony bu konuyu öylece ortaya getirdiği için kendini suçlu hissetmiyor değildi,ama Steve'i kafasına taktığı bir şeyden vazgeçirmek oldukça zor bir işti.

“Bir şey istermiyorsan gidiyorum.” dedi basitçe.

“Tamam.” diye pes etti.Anthony Edward Stark,pes etmişti.Pepper görse gözyaşlarına boğulup Steve'i aziz ilan ederdi herhalde. “Yeter ki kaybolma.”

Steve ona bir “ben-burada-doğdum-ayrıca-okuma-biliyorum” bakışı fırlattı,ama Tony çoktan şemasının hologramına dönmüştü bile.

Steve montunu giydi,Bucky'nin kırmızı atkısını boynuna doladı ve listesiyle dışarı çıktı.

>  
Pepper topuklu ayakkabılarının el verdiği ölçüde koşarken insanlar önünden çekiliyor,bazen bir şeyler mırıldanıyor ya da sert bakışlar atıyordu ama duramazdı.

Tony az önce onu aramış,Pepper “evet?” dediğindeyse kapatmıştı.Bu kendi aralarında öznel bir kırmızı alarm niteliği taşıyordu.

“Ne yaptın?” diye haykırdı eve dalarken.Tony oturduğu kanepeden ona baktı.Aman Tanrı'm,kanepede oturuyordu,bir şeyler ciddi anlamda yanlış gidiyor olmalıydı. “Steve mi? Steve'e bir şey mi oldu?”

Tony cevap vermeden ona bakmaya devam etti.

“Bana ayrıldığınızı söyleme! Sana yemin ederim Tony,ona ne yaptığını söylemezsen-”

“Ben bir şey yapmadım!” Tony ayağa fırlamıştı. “Bay “ben -Kaptan- Amerika'yım-bana-her-yer-güvenli” alışverişe çıkacağını söyledi ve 3 saattir dönmedi! GPS sinyalini yarım saat önce kaybettim.Polisi ya da seni arayacaktım,Pepper ve polis bana pek bayılmadığı için-”

“3 saat mi?” dedi Pepper çantasını yere atarak. “Onu aradın mı?”

“Pepper,zekama hakaret kalıracak halde değilim-”

“Tamam,üzgünüm.Phil'i aramalıyız,belki de onunladır? SHIELD'da sinyal kesiciler var,değil mi?”

“Coulson'ı çoktan aradım.” Tony kanepesine geri çöktü. “Onunla değil.Ekibin diğer üyelerinin de haberi yok.Neredeyse bütün orduyu harekete geçirmiş olabilirler,ama Steve'den bir haber yok.”

“Tony,belki sadece dolaşıyordur-”

“GPS?” dedi Tony ters ters.

Pepper gidip onun yanına oturdu.

“İyidir.Ona bir şey olduğunu sanmıyorum.” dedi yavaşça. “Burada Steve'den bahsediyoruz-”

Tony sessiz kaldı.

“Eğer kitle imha silahları ve buzda geçirilen 70 yıl onu öldüremiyorsa sokak salırganlarının yapabileceğinden şüpheliyim.” diye devam etti Pepper.

Tony hala sessizdi.Tony Stark,Pepper onu tanıdığı günden beri ilk kez bu kadar sessizdi ve yanlıştı.Tony Stark bu kadar sessizse ortada yanlış bir şeyler olmalıydı.

“Tony?”

“Ölmüş olamayacağını biliyorum.” dedi Tony en sonunda. “Endişelendiğim konu o değil.”

Pepper bekledi ama cümle havada asılı kaldı.

“O halde ne?” diye üstelemek zorunda kaldı en sonunda.

“Ben-gitmiş olabileceğinden korkuyorum.” diye itiraf etti Tony.

Konu bu kadar hassas olmasa,Pepper hissettiği rahatlamayla gülebilirdi.

“Tanrı aşkına Tony,bunu hayal edebiliyor musun? Seni terkedecek olsaydı bunu yapabilirdi,alışverişe çıkıyorum demesine gerek yok-”

“Bana iyi bir çözüm gibi göründü.” diye mırıldandı Tony,gözlerini kanepenin diğer köşesindeki kalkana dikerek.

“Mantıklı ol .Eşyaları burada-”

“Coulson gelip alabilir-”

“Tony,dalga geçiyorsun,değil mi?”

Pepper daha soruyu sorduğu an onun dalga geçmediğini anlamıştı.Onun elini alıp iki eliyle kavradı.

“İnsanlar birbirlerini nedensizce terk etmezler Tony.Özellikle de Steve.Tamam mı?”

Tony cevap vermedi.

Pepper ona bakıp neyin Tony Stark'ı bu kadar zayıflatabileceğini düşündü.Tamamen savunmasız kılabileceğini.Fark ettiğindeyse onun kalkıp dans etmek istedi,fakat duruma uygun olmayacağı için vazgeçti.

Anthony Edward Stark,gerçekten aşıktı.

>  
Kapı açıldığında Steve gideli 5 saat olmuştu.

“Ben geldim.” diye seslendi,ayakkabılarından kurtulurken.Ses gelmediğinde poşetleri orada bırakıp salona ilerledi.

“Pepper,hey.” 

Pepper ona gülümsedi ama Tony donuk bir şekilde ona bakıyordu.Sanki az önce birini öldürüşüne şahit olmuş gibi bir bakıştı.

“Tony?”

“Jarvis,” dedi Tony sakin bir sesle. “Bu evdeki en ağır obje hangisi?”

“Galliano heykeli,efendim.”

“Güzel.Onu Kaptan Rogers'ın kafasına at.”

“Korkarım ki bunu Direktör Fury'den direkt bir emir olmaksızın yapamam efendim,Avengers projesi-”

“Tamam,o halde benim kafama at-”

“Korkarım ki aynı prosedür geçerli efendim-”

“Tony,sen iyi misin?” Steve kaşlarını çatmış,bütün bu konuşmaya anlam vermeye çalışıyordu.

“Elbette iyiyim.Çünkü insanların markete gidip 5 saatte dönmeleri çok normal bir şey!”

“O kadar olduğunu fark etmemişim.” dedi Steve mahcup görünerek. “Üstelik yollar çok değişmiş-”

“Gerçekten mi? Ne umuyordun ki?” Tony asık bir yüzle kendini kanepeye bıraktı. “Telefonuna ne yaptın peki?”

“Onu düşürdüm.” Steve bu sefer kızarmıştı.

“Düşürdün mü-” Tony telefona koyduğu onca darbe engelleyici donanımı düşündü.

“Suya.” diye açıkladı Steve.

Tony o anda SHIELD karargahına gitmek,Fury'den imzalı bir emir almak ve onun kafasına Özgürlük Heykeli'ni atmak istiyordu.

“Enişelendirdiğim için üzgünüm.” Steve gerçekten üzgün görünüyordu.

“Bundan sonra alışveriş listeleri yapmanı ve alışverişe çıkmanı yasaklıyorum Rogers.Ne istiyorsan Jarvis sipariş edebilir.Gezmeye de beraber gidebiliriz-”

“Evden çıktığın yok.” dedi Steve antitez olarak.

Tony ona bir bakış attı.Başkaları olsa bunu şiddet içerikli bir bakış olarak algılayabilirdi ama Steve o bakışta “sen-istersen-çıkarım-moron” mesajını okumuştu.

“Kriz çözüldüğüne göre,ben artık gideyim.” Pepper durumun gittikçe tuhaflaştığını fark etmişti.O sessizce veda edip giderken ikisi de birbirlerine bakmadılar.

Hatta günün geri kalanında pek konuşmadılar.

>  
Steve esneyerek televizyonu kapattı ve yatak odasına yöneldi.Bir an gidip Tony'ye iyi geceler demeyi düşündü ama sabahki gerginlikten sonra biraz uzak kalsalar daha iyi olacak gibiydi.

Odaya girdiğinde Tony yatağın üzerinde oturmuş onu bekliyordu.

“Hey.” dedi Steve zayıf bir sesle.

“Özür dilerim.”

Steve'in kelimeleri algılaması zaman aldı.

“Sen-” cümleyi bitirmeden sustu.Tony Stark özür mü diliyordu? Coulson ona Kaptan Amerika kostümü şeklinde pijamalar hediye ettiğinden beri bu kadar şaşırmamıştı.

“Biraz aşırı tepki vermiş olabilirim.İnsanların aniden ortadan kaybolması beni rahatsız ediyor,özellikle de o insanların geçmişinde kaybolup 70 yıl sonra bulunmak varsa.”

“Korkutmak istememiştim.” Steve gidip onun yanına oturdu.

“Biliyorum.Beni korkutmadın,kendi kendimi korkuttum.” Tony elini onun dizine koydu. “Yine de bundan sonra kaybolmamaya çalış,olur mu?”

Steve başını salladı.

“Artık yatalım.” Tony onun yorganını açtı.

“Bu saatte yatacak mısın?” Bugün gerçekten tuhaftı.

“Bugün biraz yoruldum.” Tony zayıf bir gülümseme girişiminde bulundu.

Steve onun yalan söylediğini görüyordu.Şimdi yatsa da uyuyamayacağını da biliyordu.Yine de tartışmadı,kendi tarafına kıvrıldı ve ona sarılmasına izin verdi.

“Seni sevmek çok zor,bunu biliyor muydun?” diye mırıldandı Tony,burnu onun boynunda.

“Sen az önce beni sevdiğini mi söyledin?”

“Hayır,öyle bir şey yapmadım.” Tony gözlerini kapattı. “Belki bir gün yaparım.”

“O halde bekleme listeme yazabilirim.”

Tony gülümsedi,Steve görmese bile hissetmişti bunu.Onun elini sıkıca kavradı.Rahatlayarak gözlerini kapattı ve uykunun onu almasına izin verdi.

_Seni sevmek daha da zor,ama zorluklar karşısında pes eden biri değilim.Biliyorsun değil mi?_


End file.
